Promegranate Flavored Gingerbread
by Kia 500
Summary: North has secretly wanted Pitch since he first saw him. He would do anything to get the Nightmare King to love him. Anything... Beta: SumiSprite
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Black Christmas fic I wanted to write a long time ago. I wanted to practice writing this pairing before the Pitchmas week but...**  
 **I apologize that this was short and sort of a background chapter, but I felt better if I establish history.**

* * *

Nicholas St. North was a connoisseur of the finer things in life. He could taste a sip of wine and tell you the year and how rich the flavor was. He could look at jewels and artifacts and tell you if it was priceless or useless junk.

It was a skill that Nicholas had picked up as the Bandit King during his younger years. It was a skill that continued to serve him to this day as the Guardian of Wonder.

Nicholas St. North was a teenage orphan before he was adopted by a Russian bandit. Borya was what he called himself, and he began to teach Nicolas all that he knew to survive. How to hunt, how to fight (sword and fist), how to cheat, how to survive. Nicholas took these lessons to heart, and like a fish in water, he mastered them.

As he grew from a lanky teenager to a handsome young man, Nicholas joined his father figure on his adventures across Europe. It was during these journeys that they came across other men who were also seeking adventure. Quickly the band of two became a band of many. Together, they pillaged treasure, drank the best wine, and spent the night in the arms of beautiful women (or men).

When Nicholas reached the tender age of perhaps eighteen, he lost Borya in an ambush against rival bandits. After giving his mentor a proper burial, Nicolas accepted the title of Bandit King. With that, he and his crew began again, pillaging and having adventures. It went like this for about seven years.

In his eighth year as the Bandit King, Nicholas heard of a shaman in Western Asia who possessed a powerful artifact. Many tried to retrieve the treasure either by trying to complete the tasks given by the shaman, or by force. But all have failed. But when Nicholas heard of such an artifact, he decided to give it a try. He met the shaman and completed all three tasks, making him the first man to succeed. The shaman gave Nicholas the artifact, a medallion, only to warn him that there was a terrible curse.

Of course Nicholas St. North ignored it.

Because of his hasty actions, North began to succumb to the amulet's powers. It was during a small get together at a bar, that a person walked through Nicholas as if he wasn't there. It was such a small thing, but it snapped the Bandit King out of his comfort zone and he rushed back to the shaman. Confronting the small man, Nicholas claimed that he was tricked and demanded that the shaman cure him. Only for said shaman to deny his request, saying that it was not possible. It was now tethered to Nicholas' soul, and he would never be rid of the enchantment.

Nicholas did not accept this and left. He managed to round up him men and with them, traveled for ten years across the world looking for an enchantment, a spell, anything to destroy the artifact. His men stayed by his side for a time, but after a few years, many began to leave their wayward family to seek their own fortunes. Some did stay loyal to the Bandit King, but sacrificed their lives in the aftermath of their choice.

With his hair showing his first grays and his heart heavy, Nicholas returned to the shaman, alone and tired.

The shaman (whose name was Nergüi as Nicholas learned) taught the former Bandit King a different way of life, one filled with magic. Nergüi showed Nicholas different skills of rune-crafting, spell casting, and enchantments. They also traveled the world, where Nicholas learned the value of serving mankind. Especially children. He watched as many children suffered, their lives lacking any form of happiness or joy.

With the help of the shaman, Nicholas began crafting toys and infusing them with runes and spelled for happiness and peace. He would leave the dolls and toy soldiers for the children of every village that he visited, and with Nergüi's help, found a place for himself in the world.

Until time, once again, took another family member.

Nergüi had become ill during their journey, and when they had finally found a place to stop, Nicholas knew that his friend – a brother in all but blood – was dying. As the shaman spent his last days in their pitched tent, he made the Ex-Bandit King promise to continue doing good work for the world and the children, and to never, ever use his new found magic for selfish or evil intent.

Nicholas made that vow, and with it, Nergüi closed his eyes and passed away.

After burring his dear friend, the now white haired ex-bandit traveled aimlessly for two more years, continuing to create toys for the children but feeling desperate for companionship.

Then one night, while Nicholas sat by the fire, pondering his thoughts while smoking a pipe, a beam of moonlight shone down on him and a voice called his name. Nicholas was confused, but looked at the sky where he saw the full moon. There, a cheerful face looked down upon him. He introduced himself as the Man in the Moon, and he had chosen Nicholas St. North as a Guardian of Children.

At first Nicholas was in disbelief, but after talking to Manny (as he asked to be called), Nicholas accepted and took the Guardian's Oath, becoming the Guardian of Wonder. From there, Nicholas continued traveling the world, spreading happiness and joy through his creations. He even decided to make a base of operation at the North Pole (it was the first place he and _ had traveled to together, and it held a special place in his heart). While preparing his workshop, he met the Yetis and the Elves who were under the control of an evil sorcerer. After defeating the cruel man, the creatures became indebted to him, wanting to work with Nicholas. And from there, the workshop began to grow.

During that time, Manny continued talking to Nicholas, making plans and introducing other spirits that he had chosen to become Guardians. The Guardian of Wonder met with the lovely Tooth Fairy Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories. The mute yet wise and gentle Sandman, Guardian of Dreams. And last but not least, the Easter Bunny, E. Aster Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope.

Then Manny asked Nicolas to invite one more spirit to their growing family: Pitch Black.

Instantly, the other three Guardians' hackles rose up. Pitch Black the infamous Nightmare King and Boogeyman was someone they did not believe belonged with them. Aster especially put his foot down on the topic. But North was willing to give everyone a chance, even the elusive Boogeyman. So he sent Phil the Yeti to find and deliver the missive to the Nightmare King.

On the day of their first meeting, Nicholas had invited his fellow Guardians to meet Pitch. Only Sandy and Tooth appeared, and only to make sure the Boogeyman would not try anything. Bunny didn't want to be around such a fiend, and refused to show. When Pitch Black arrived, Nicholas was about to introduce himself, but stopped.

For Nicolas St. North had become smitten with the Nightmare King Pitch Black at first sight.

The Nightmare King was such a magnificent creature. Beautiful in his own right, truly a king. With legs that ran for miles, a slender and sultry body of pale skin, and a voice so soothing, so hypnotic...

Nicholas of course finally introduced himself to Pitch and began to discuss what the Guardians stood for and what Manny wanted from them. However, the conversation took a turn for the worst. Whether it was because of Pitch's inability to work with people or because Nicolas himself was too forward is up to speculation. The meeting ended on a sour note, and Pitch left feeling angry and insulted.

From then on, Pitch Black became the Guardian's enemy.

And it broke Nicholas' heart.

* * *

As the decades passed by, the longing remained in Nicholas' mind. He could not forget the feelings that were attached to the shade. The Guardians continued to battle the Nightmare King and each time, Nicholas' heart and soul break a little more.

If only he could just show Pitch that they could be together. They didn't have to be enemies. Oh, Nicolas knew the importance of Fear, for several times it had played a part in his past life. The ex-bandit was willing to do anything to get Pitch to see that he belonged with Nicholas.

Anything...

* * *

Everything was prepared. The plans were in place. The Workshop was set up. In just a few short days, Pitch Black would be here...permanently. The Yetis and Elves were loyal to him, so they would not tell the other Guardians. The others would not understand.

The Guardian of Wonder was standing by as the figure behind him prepared to leave.

"Remember, I don't want him dead. That defeats purpose of all this." He said.

The other nodded, "But you want him injured and weak enough, right?

Nicolas stroked his beard, "Yes. Do this correctly and I will let you have your nights back. Do you understand?"

Once again, the other nodded his horned head, "Then I will take my leave. I'll signal you when I see the Boogeyman." With that, the speaker disappeared in a burst of flame and smoke, leaving the Guardian alone.

Nicolas smirked and turned to look at the sky where there was no moon. Manny wouldn't understand. Wouldn't understand that this was something that would benefit both him and Pitch.

Besides, Nicolas St. North had been a good boy for many years. He deserved a present too...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So apologize for the long hiatus. This is my final semester for my Associates Program , so I am working on completing my Graduate's Project. Then my computer's hard drive was corrupted and I lost a lot of my work. And for awhile, I had lost my muse for my fanfics. Don't worry I got them back but for now I'll probably just focus on this story and Das Schlafende Nightmare. The Three Pitches story will be updated sparingly. Sorry for that. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.

Chapter 2: Be My Guest

Summary: Pitch encounters some trouble...

(TW: Gore and Dismemberment; plus author can't write a fighting scene to save her life)

Pitch Black was - is - a survivor.

Despite the failure of his last takeover, it wasn't long before he was back out of his cave (his prison) to begin regaining his power. It was a slow and horrible process.

First, he had to reign in his Nightmares. Though they dragged him back into the darkness of his home, he managed to escape from them before any real harm came to his person.

For a while, it was hide-and-go-seek between the Nightmare King and his predators.

There were times Pitch was glad that he had a huge cavern system, and this was one of those times.

When he finally regained his composure, he led his pets into a trap. He forced the majority of the herd to venture outside, and one by one they fell to the Sandman and the rest of the Guardians. When he did a final head count, only Onyx and four others were left, having been the least rebellious as their sisters.

Next was retraining them. It was very hard and more than once, Pitch wanted to do away with the idea itself and start over. But he put too much time and effort into crafting his Nightmares and he had no patience to start over such a project (plus he knew the Sandman would be making sure every speck of his sand was accounted for).

It took three months before the Nightmares would obey him again. It wasn't easy. Pitch could tell that they wanted nothing more than to go rouge and cause chaos. But Pitch kept them on a firm leash. They had been out and about for two weeks without any disturbance from the Guardians.

Really, the bloody bastards were so predictable. Even with their newest Guardian showing them the outside world, Pitch knew that old habits die hard. He knew that the Rabbit and the Fat Man were busy for their holidays. They rarely came out in the real world. Toothina wouldn't either, even if she claims to go out in the field more, she'll still send her fairies and he could easily scare them away if need be. And as much as he feared Sandy, Pitch knew his schedule by heart and knows that Sandy will go to sleep at least 3 hours before dawn.

The only person he would be cautious around would be Jack Frost. But since he was a winter sprite, Pitch knew to stay away from countries that had colder climates during this time, and Burgess.

Definitely Burgess...

Unfortunately this night he had to venture into that dangerous territory, the place of his defeat. It was a last minute change. Granted he was wary but so far, no Sandman or Jack Frost was around.

So right now he was sitting on the roof of an empty house, awaiting for his mares to return. He was in hiding just in case any Guardians were around.

Pitch sighed as he heard another child cry in terror from a nightmare.

 _Music to his ears..._

Of course, Pitch knew his happiness wouldn't last.

He felt heat in the air despite it being chilly just a second ago. Pitch shifted uncomfortably as the temperature continued to rise. He never was comfortable in hot climate, preferring the coolness of his caverns.

Heavy footsteps were behind him and Pitch felt an all too familiar presence. A shiver went down his spine.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Pitch Black, so declared Nightmare King and the Boogeyman."

Pitch flinched at the last name. He hated it, hated that accursed name so much. It was a mockery, a title bestowed on him by fearless parents who in the same tone told their children that he was nothing but a bad dream, a nightmare, a being who doesn't exist.

The Nightmare King turned around and gave the other a deadpan look. "And look who it has shown up - Krampus. Still waiting in your lair begging for North's scraps?"

The other being smirk. Krampus was a foot shorter than Pitch, yet was muscular. He had tan skin, and was covered in ragged robes smudged with soot and blood. His sclera were yellow instead of the typical white, with red as a dominant color. His reddish hair was in a long braid, catching in the air as the wind blew around him.

Krampus smirked. "Oh that's rich coming from you. Tell me, how is your pride since you were defeated by three powerless freaks, a dead man, a winter sprite and a bunch of tots?"

Pitch gritted his teeth.

Krampus' sinister smile widen. "Oh everyone knows about the downfall of the infamous Nightmare King. You are the biggest laughing stock of the Spirit World. No one is afraid of you anymore!"

His eyes closed in frustrations as his fists clench in anger. Pitch knew that his reputation had taken a blown since his defeat. The horrible thoughts were coming back into his mind, as self-loathing and doubt continue to whisper to him.

The shade opened his eyes and gave the other a dark look. "Is this what you do in your free time, Krampus? Listen to gossip like a cackling ninny all day?"

The demon frown and hissed at Pitch. "It's not gossip if it is the truth."

The other gave Krampus a mocking look. "Well, as much as I love chatting with North's exes, I really must be going. Maybe when the fat man deems you interesting enough, I might turn my attention towards you." With that Pitch turned and begin walking away.

He heard a snap before the crack and felt heat and pain upon his back. Pitch winced, almost screaming as fire rained down his backside. He manage to pull away, his hands immediately touching his assaulted area, feeling the cloth torn away and blood staining his hands. He sneered and looked back his opponent.

Krampus gave his prey a wicked smile as his fire whips crackled in the air. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to not turn your back on your opponent? It's rude..."

Pitch gave a sneer of his own. "Well, it's rude to attack an unarmed man, but that's the kind of person I expect you are." He pulled his scythe from the shadows, flimsy at best but strong enough since his decrease of his powers. "I suggest you run before I take it out of your hide, you foolish creature."

The demon smirked and cracked the air again with his whips. "Well, I'm not going to run. I'm here to take your title. After I defeat you, I'll become the Nightmare King and reign the darkness. Then North will have no choice but to deem me his rival! His equal!"

With a snarl, Krampus leaped over towards his opponent.

Pitch quickly put his guard up, hoping to hold out until his Nightmares arrived. He was not in tip-top shape, but if anything, the Mares would be able to distract Krampus until he made his escape.

The demon slammed against his body at full force, causing Pitch to slide back, trying to hold his ground. Gritting his teeth, he pushed back furiously, causing Krampus to jumped backwards.

"So this why you're attacking me? So that foolish Guardian can stop playing with his toys and focus on you?" Pitch chuckled. "My, someone sounds like they're throwing a tantrum. Aren't you a little bit old for that?"

Krampus snarled and rushed at Pitch, his whips swinging wildly. Pitch once again was on guard, trying to keep the flames from his body. He kept wondering where the hell his Nightmares were.

 _'They should have been here by now.'_

Finally Krampus saw an opening. When Pitch swung his scythe, the demon ducked and slammed the Nightmare King onto the concrete roof. Pitch gasp but quickly regain his composure, trying to swing his weapon despite Krampus holding his limbs.

His enemy narrowed his crimson eyes before grabbing Pitch's wrist and pulled. A sickening snap was heard and the Nightmare King watched as his arm from his shoulder down detached from his body. Red hot pain flashed across sight as a howl erupted from his throat.

With his free hand, Krampus grabbed Pitch's chin, turning his face to look at his. "You shouldn't have struggled, then I wouldn't had to start pulling limbs off like a bug," he said in a calm voice. "But I guess it couldn't be helped."

Tears were streaming down from Pitch's pain-filled eyes as he gathered enough bloody saliva and spat at the demon in front of him. Krampus narrowed his eyes, throwing Pitch's mutilated arm away before tightening his fist and slamming it into the Nightmare King's cheek.

Pitch's neck snapped to the side and a gasp was let out. Again and Again, Krampus continued punching the body of the Boogeyman. Pitch couldn't breathe, couldn't think; there was so much _pain._

 _Pain_

 ** _PAIN!_**

Finally the blows came to a halt and the demon stood up. Pitch flinched as he felt movement and tried to curl up in a ball.

"No, no, no. You don't get to do that." Once again, Krampus reached down and yanked Pitch by his hair. Wincing, Pitch was dragged across the rooftop to the edge. The demon replaced the hair in his hand with Pitch's throat, squeezing it and holding him high.

"Look at you, the fallen king with no subjects left. Your servants have abandon you, everyone hates you and would rather see you dead."

Pitch tried to reach with his one remaining hand, but the demon grabbed it, twisting the wrist. Small screams erupted from the injured spirit's throat.

"I'm going to end you Pitch, and claim your throne as my own. I'll be the new Nightmare King and shall be as dark and powerful as the Night. And none shall stop me."

Krampus then let go, allowing Pitch to fall.

Pitch was still staring up at Krampus when his back hit the pavement below. Pain erupted, but the injured Nightmare King did not scream anymore. There was no energy left in his body.

As he faded out, the last thing he heard was sound of horrid laughter and sudden chiming bells...

* * *

 _Pitch_

 _Pitch_

 _Pitch_

The first thing he felt was warmth. Something heavy was covering him and it was warm. He felt stiff but instead of wanting to move, he wanted to just lie there. His chest was heavy and his body felt like lead. For a spirit that was constantly moving, this was difficult for Pitch.

 _Pitch_

 _Pitch_

 _Pitch_

The Nightmare King slowly entered into the realm of consciousness slowly, taking deep breaths as he tried to open his heavy eyelids.

Low light invaded vision. And instead of stars, a wooden ceiling welcomed him. Confused, he tried to turn his head, causing his stiff body to twinge painfully as he shifted.

Heavy hands stilled his body, and a voice boomed into existence.

"Будьте по-прежнему, Pitch. Be still. You are very injured and should not be moving so soon."

Pitch's golden orbs widened. The voice sounded familiar, but the face...

Looking down at him, shiny blue eyes held concern. They were ancient, yet full of life.

Brown-reddish hair framed the youthful face from the top of his head to bottom of his chin. Pitch could automatically tell the person above him had a habit of smiling from the laugh line and full ruddy cheeks.

"You took such a bashing, любимая," the strong voice said. "You are safe now..."

Maybe it was because he was tired or overwhelm that someone took the time to care for him. It could have been that he was drugged, now feeling the drowsiness yet the numbness of the pain. Either way it didn't matter, for Pitch found a few tears leaving his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man above gave him a smile and patted Pitch's (now reattached) hand.

 _"North... Nicholas St. North…"_

* * *

The Guardian of Wonder closed the door behind softly lest he wake his slumbering guest. It took a few minutes and some coaxing but Nicholas had managed to give Pitch another dose of medicine that proceeded to put him back to sleep.

 _'That was too close of a call. Had I arrived another moment late...'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a Yeti arriving, growling words in Yeti Speech.

Nicholas narrowed his eyes. "Show him to me..."

* * *

"I don't know why you have your furry toy makers manhandling me at this moment-"

"The only reason you're not dead yet," began Nicholas, "is because despite you almost killing Pitch, you did end up injuring him enough for me to care for him for a while."

Krampus still struggled, even though the Yetis stood by his side, claws locked around his wrist. "You told me to afflict harm on his person, to leave him alive; well I did just that. I'm very thorough when roughing people up," he growled.

Nicholas rushed across the room, gripping the demon's jaw in a crushing hold. "I should kill you where you stand! You're lucky Yetis know how to reattached arm, otherwise you would lose both!"

"Careful, North. Your cruel side is showing."

"You have never seen me cruel and pray to the gods you don't..."

The Guardian sneered and released Krampus. Nodding at the Yetis, they let go of their captive.

"Leave, now..."

Krampus held his hands up. "I still expect you to hold your side of the bargain-"

"You will have your time, I'll make sure of it. However, for the next decade or so, I believe you should stay away from here."

The demon narrowed his red orbs. "And if I encounter your friends? They know I'm not allowed to be in certain areas..."

"I know the other Guardians. They may attack you but eventually they will come to me with their complaints. I will handle it from there."

Krampus nodded and growled as the Yetis tried to lead him away. He turned back to North. "By the way, what's with the new face? Almost didn't recognized you with that youthful look on you."

"LEAVE!"

Krampus raised an eyebrow and shrugged. The two Yetis trailed in the rear, closing the door behind them.

Nicholas' fists continued to tighten as he stared at the door. Sighing, he slumped into his chair and rubbed his face. An eye shifted over to the hanging mirror, the reflection showing a handsome, youthful face with dark brown hair and beard instead of the salt and peppered look many associated with the famous Santa Claus.

Nicholas carefully caress his beard in thought.

 _'Despite Krampus foolish enthusiasm, he did deliver Pitch to me. And because he was already weak from lack of belief, healing will take a long time.'_

The Guardian of Wonder gave a sinister grin.

 _'Long enough for me to enact my plans...'_

 _(TBC)_

 **Notes:**

 _Будьте по-прежнему_ - **Be Still**

 _любимая_ \- **Darling**


End file.
